1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a Dual Inline Memory Module (DIMM) and more particularly to connectors for reducing noise therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, the Dual Inline Memory Module (DIMM) is arguably the most popular configuration for memory used in personal computers and servers. Unfortunately, with the increased system demands (such as in processor-to-memory and memory-to-memory bandwidth and system operating frequencies), aspects of the DIMM connector are becoming problematic. For example, the DIMM connector is becoming a bottleneck due to significant crosstalk among pins.
For example, in various tests, many DIMM memory prototypes failed to meet performance criteria for data-rates below 2 Gbps. As data-rate demands for fully-buffered DIMM applications are soon to exceed 3 Gbps, improvements to DIMM performance characteristics are required. Preferably, the improvements provide for substantial reductions in crosstalk and thus provide for extending DIMM usage to higher frequencies than presently achievable without any significant changes mechanical designs.